xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega Chapter?: Water Training
Yazuni and Tazuri are lying unconscious on the ground. When suddenly Raiza came rushing towards them he landed besides them. Raiza: Tazuri! Yazuni! Get up! They give no response, he picks them up and fly off towards the Fire temple Raiza: Kazenthey wont... Teacher: Stay calm young one! Kazen gives them holy water Raiza: Why aren't they reacting? Teacher: You worry too much, Young one! Their battle was strenuous it will take them some time before they fully recover but this will speed up the process. Raiza: Yes Teacher! He takes them to their chambers and lays them on their beds After Several hours Yazuni(panting): What happened He looks around and finds Raiza sitting in a corner meditating Tazuri: Where's the fire beast? Raiza: You don't remember! Yazuni: No actually! Raiza: Well you won but when i found you guys you were pretty beaten up and it looked as if you wont even survive. Tazuri: Whoa! we actually beat it. Yazuni: Well the last thing i remember is that I gave my last bits of energy to Tazuri and after that i fainted Tazuri: Oh yeah now i remember! I transformed in my third release and then somehow after that i was able to fuse Lightning and Fire again and do the mantra mode and still have enough energy to perform the energy wave. Raiza(shocked): You did what? Yazuni: Why so shocked? Raiza: Its just that i didn't expect the two of you to be able to do that....not yet anyway. Tazuri: Guess we proved you wrong. Yazuni: We best get going! Raiza: I suppose that would be for the best. I'll meet you in the depths of the water dimension. Tazuri and Yazuni got up and leave their room with Raiza right beside them and they meet Kazenin porch Teacher: Awake i see! Tazuri: Yes Teach! Teacher: You two have surpassed an impossible task. Which is worth rewarding but sadly we do not have time on our side. Yazuni: Thank you Teach! They leave with that and go back to where they had fought the fire demon. It was still in ruins but they did not utter a word and advanced to the water dimension. Once there they walked until they were near a bridge. They stopped to check if there was any sign of danger but there was none. They crossed it the water dimension seemed as a peaceful and beautiful place unlike the lightning and fire dimensions. Once they went a little deeper they stopped. Stranger: Halt! Who are you? Tazuri: We are here to train at the Water temple. Stranger: How did you get here? Yazuni: Through the Fire dimension! Stranger: What about the Fire beast? Tazuri: We defeated him. Stranger: I don't believe you. No one has so much power. Turn back! Yazuni: Since there is no way to resolve this..... Yazuni powers up into his third release The stranger is shocked at the massive power Stranger: Amazing! what about the other one? Tazuri: Who me? Stranger: Yes! Tazuri: What do you want me to do? Stranger: Prove your power level! Tazuri: Okay... Yazuni: Don't push it! Tazuri: Whatever you say! Tazuri goes into his first release Stranger: That's it! Tazuri: Well isn't it enough! Stranger: No! Tazuri: Fine! He pushes it to a second release Tazuri: How about now? Stranger: Nope! Still not convinced! Yazuni(shouting): For crying out loud just go third release already! You retard! Tazuri: Fine! Tazuri then powers up to a third release Tazuri: Now are you convinced! Stranger(Nodding): Ah-ah! Tazuri powers back down into his normal state Stranger: Well! You two certainly are powerful Tazuri: Yazuni stop it! Yazuni: You stop it! They both start quarreling with each other until they reach the water temple. Talise: KazenMinaka... KazenMinaka: I know child KazenMinaka: You may enter! Tazuri: Hi!....... KazenMinaka: I know who you are Yazuni: We know that you know who we are! KazenMinaka: A cocky one i see. Tazuri: Alright! KazenIf we could get down to some training. Just then Tazuri and Yazuni 's stomach gives a large growl.Tazuri laughs while Yazuni turns away. Talise: I think your stomach disagrees with you. They all start laughing They are then taken to a room where a huge table is filled with food. Tazuri: I'm in heaven! Tazuri and Yazuni dig in into the food eating most of eat Talise: Wow! I have never seen humans eat so much. KazenMinaka walks in KazenMinaka: Are you done? Tazuri(rubbing his belly): I'm done! That was delicious! Yazuni: Agreed! They walk with KazenMinaka outside until they reach a stream. Tazuri: Where are the orbs? KazenMinaka: Orbs? (laughs) my dear child water is not like Lightning or Fire. Yazuni: What do you mean? KazenMinaka: I take it you know the 3 states of matter. Tazuri: Yeah! Thats right, Solid, Liquid, Gas. KazenMinaka: Well! Fire and Lightning are in neither state..... Yazuni: Yeah! They are both in the 4th state of matter. KazenMinaka: Thats right Yazuni..... KazenMinaka: While water is in one of the 3 common states of water.....for which you have to absorb the essence or spirit of water. Tazuri: Spirit??? KazenMinaka: hmmm....you see everything has an essence or a spirit but very few are able to see it let alone use or absorb it. Tazuri: But why not just bend water. KazenMInaka: Well! That wont do much except get your opponent wet. Tazuri: I think i understand KazenMinaka: Good! Yazuni: How do we absorb this essence? KazenMinaka: Well! First of all you empty your mind and then concentrate on the water.....not just looking at it but looking deep inside it....until you feel that you are connected.....then slowly you draw the essence from it. KazenMinaka's hand gets covered in light blue energy. She then uses the energy and blasts it at a boulder completely destroying it. KazenMinka: Oh yes once you withdraw the energy..... Tazuri: fuse it with your own. KazenMinaka: Good you better start! She walks away back inside into the temple. They are standing near the stream Tazuri: How do we do this again? Yazuni: Im not quite sure myself! Tazuri: Well how much time do we have? Yazuni: I dont know that either... Teacher: Well first of all you need to concentrate to aborb the essence of water. Yazuni: Wow you sure are helpful Teacher: Thanks! and second you have 36 hours Tazuri: 1 and a half day! Yeacjer: Thats right! Tazuri: You sure have been helpful Teacher: Okay see you two around! Kazenwalks away Yazuni: Alright enough time has been wasted! Tazuri: Right! Yazuni then does as Kazenjust told them he concentrates on the stream but does not see beyond the water. Yazuni: Damn! Tazuri also does the same thing but he is unsuccessful as well. They both try again and this time they see the water as an energ stream but they cannot draw the essence from it. Yazuni: So close but yet so far! Tazuri: Okay Yazuni one more try we'll get it the next try. Yazuni: Alright Tazuri! Yazuni and Tazuri do it but are unsuccessful in even seeing the essence again. Yazuni: What did we do wrong? Tazuri: Yazuni! Yazuni: What is it? Tazuri: I have to say something and its really been bugging me. Yazuni: What? Tazuri: Well! You see we are trying to concentrate on the water but the teacher said that water is different than lightning and fire. We can create, shape and manipulate water with liquid, gas and solid states, including changing them from one state to other. Yazuni: What are you getting at? Tazuri: Why don't we try to sense the essence of water instead of finding or looking deep into the water.... Yazuni: That is the most idiotic thing i have heard.....but im out of ideas so why not? They both stand up and instead of concentrating on the water try to sense it. Suddenly they are surrounded by vast energies from different creatures....they see the world, even with their eyes closed, in a different view. Yazuni: I cant find the essence of water. Tazuri: Just lets try to look harder. They both try harder and this time they see it, they see the stream as an essence not Yazuni: We did it! Tazuri: But how do we absorb the essence? Yazuni: Well if i remember correctly Kazensaid that you have to connect yourself with the essence of water. They both try but fail. Yazuni: Its hopeless! We cant do it. Tazuri: hmmm....well there is one more thing we haven't tried one thing..... Yazuni: Well! What? Spit it out.....you could have mentioned it earlier.... Tazuri: The Natural Energy Manipulation! Yazuni: The what? Tazuri: Well its something my book told me when i was a child.... it was used by our Raiza techniques. It was used to gather energy from every thing like nature. Yazuni: I get what you are saying is we can use that technique to absorb the essence of the water. Tazuri: exactly! Tazuri: And to do it you have to do what we did a little earlier.....and then gather the energy from everything but in this case water. Yazuni: How do we do that? Tazuri: The same way i do the energy wave...we use our body's energy to fuel the attack but we'll use the essence of water to fuel this one. Yazuni: Why didnt i think of that? They both take their stances....there is a sudden breeze then they repeat the same steps over again but this time they suceed. They slowly gather the energy from the near by stream and within a few moments their hands are covered in blue essence. Tazuri: Its beautiful! They absorb the energy but as they do both of them feel a burst of energy and it had never happened before neither with fire or lightning. They run into the main chamber of the temple where Kazenwas sitting. They tell the two women everything that happened. Teacher: I'm surprised that you were able to achieve it this quickly.....and the burst of energy you just felt was because water reacts to both Fire and Lightning. Yazuni: What are you trying to say Teach? Teacher: Well you see there are 7 elements and each one reacts to only a specific element. When you two absorbed Fire after Lightning because they dont react with each other.....so you can say that it was incomplete. But when you absorbed the water essence it reacted to both Fire and Lightning. Tazuri: How? Teacher: Well you see with Lightning, If you were to electricute a stream anyone stepping into it would surely be seriously injured or would die. Now suppose you fused Lightning and water your attack would be stronger. Now if you fuse Fire and Water the fusion attack would be stronger than Lightining and Water because these two are direct opposites because of which it makes the fused attack even more complete. But to fuse Fire and Water would take a great deal of strength and if this were to back fire the damage to the user would be critical. Yazuni: I think i finally understand! Tazuri: Me too! Teahcer: Rest because you only have 24 hours to train and then tomorrow i will tell you what type of beast you would face. Yazuni: Right! Tazuri and Yazuni as usual wake up in their beds and meet up with Raiza Raiza: Ah your up! Tazuri: ahah! Yazuni: So what today? Raiza: Well today you will try to master the water burst Tazuri: Sounds easy Raiza: Everything sounds easy at first Yazuni: Well? Yazuni: To master it you must calm yourself Tazuri: Calm Ourselves Raiza: Yes you must find inner peace and contentment under extreme pressure and tension Yazuni: I get the the inner peace part but what kind of pressure Raiza: Put on your weights and you'll see They put on their weights and the weight increases to 160 tons Tazuri: God damit! Raiza: Now your under extreme pressure try to calm both your mind and body Yazuni: Easy for you to say we can barely move. They slowly start to get to their feet and concentrate their water essence but the extreme pressure makes it impossible to do so Tazuri: Damn it! I can't focus!!!! Yazuni: Tell me about it! Even though they both try their best to focus but the thought of failing the earth against Akitasu keeps crossing their mind even though. The thought starts to affect Tazuri than Yazuni Tazuri(crying): No I wont let it happen!!!!! But no matter how hard he tries the pressure is still too great for him to overcome. He slowly falls to the ground Tazuri(slowly muttering to himself): I am sorry! Tazuri finds himself along a dark path and he feels pain and torture all around him. He hears screams as he starts walking forward slowly along a straight path. The screams start to get louder and louder until they feel like just a step away. But even then Tazuri tries to keep his cool but the frustration keeps on rising. He tries to bear the pain of all the souls being tormented Tazuri:(talking with himself): Its just an illusion! nothing more! Stay Calm! He keeps on telling himself that but the more time goes by the more he starts to doubt himself until he hears a number of screams that seem familiar to him Tazuri: No! I have had enough!!!! He unleashes a huge burst of energy which mounts into a massive explosion. Yazuni: BROTHER! Raiza: What? Yazuni: He's getting up! Tazuri' eyes open abruptly and he jumps to the ground Yazuni: Tazuri! Tazuri: Akitasu!!!! He punches Yazuni in the gut and then upper cuts Yazuni: What the hell Tazuri!!?? Tazuri gives Yazuni a flying kick but Yazuni blocks it. Tazuri: I'm gonna kill you Akitasu!!!! Yazuni: Akitasu!? Tazuri punches Yazuni one more time in the gut and then blasts him Yazuni: Alright Tazuri! You ask for it! Yazuni powers up and flies toward Tazuri their fists collide causing a crater and then they start off. Punch after Punch, Kick after kick, Knee after knee, ki blast after ki blast. Yazuni breaks the assault of Tazuri with a punch to his groin and then a kick to his head. Tazuri crashes into the ground and burst out as a first release. He reengages Yazuni once more. Tazuri starts to gain the advantage over Yazuni and Yazuni is pushed into a corner. Yazuni: You leave me no choice! (he transforms into a first release) They reengage once more with equal strength. As the fight prolonges the intensity of the match grows. Tazuri thinking quickly he spin kicks Yazuni and sends him crashing, he then transforms into a second release. Tazuri: C'mon Akitasu! Is that all you got? Yazuni: Why does he keep calling me Akitasu? (thinking to himself) He transforms into a second release, They reengage each other once again. Yazuni guts Tazuri and then spin kick him but Tazuri quickly regains his balance and throws a ki blast at Yazuni but he dodges it. Yazuni: Whats this? Your getting weaker! Tazuri: Don't think this is over. I will make you pay Akitasu!!!!! He goes uptil his True awakening and then fuses his mantra form with it. Tazuri is engulfed by a fire ball Raiza: NO Way! Yazuni: Whats happening? When the fireball is burst open Tazuri is True Awakening but at the same time different he has markings all over his body and small horns pointing out through his forehead. His aura is also changed it starts to emit a shade of brown. Yazuni: Tazuri your power its amazing! Tazuri:(Laughing): Whats wrong Akitasu? I thought you were stronger! Yazuni: I am not Akitasu! But by that Tazuri appears behind Yazuni in shock can't move Tazuri: Whats wrong!? Yazuni just stood speechless but then he snapped Yazuni: I said I'm not Akitasu!!!!!!!!!!(Transforms into True Awakening) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Yazuni's energy blast shoots at Tazuri but he counters it Tazuri: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!!!! The two waves collide and everything else around erupts. Yazuni over powers Tazuri's wave but Tazuri pushes all his energy into his energy. A few moments before the energy blast hit Yazuni. Tazuri came to his senses and saw what he had done his muslce got relaxed and his mind, he changed back to normal the water aura erupted from him and just before the wave hit Yazuni. Tazuri countered his own energy blast with another one. Tazuri: Hey Yazuni! Yazuni punched him in the face Yazuni: You almost hurt me! Tazuri: Yeah! Sorry(laughing) Yazuni: So you mastered the water burst finally! Tazuri: So what about you? Yazuni: I did it long before you did! Tazuri: Hey brother! Raiza: Yeah!? Tazuri: Whats next? All of their stomach's growled Cheif: Dinner is Ready! All three: FOOD!!!! They race past cheif and start chowing down Tazuri wakes up lying on a bed with Yaksh on the other. Yazuni: Are you okay? Tazuri: Well! I'm not dead. Yazuni:Tazuri! They fly off towards the portal